Historias Perdidas
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Secuela de "Historias no contadas" Para encontrar una manera de proteger al mundo y a sus amigos John, Dave, Rose y Jade recapitulan las aventuras del Caballero del Tiempo el las líneas de tiempo fallidas.


John estaba buscando a sus cuatro mejores amigos por el patio del orfanato. La mayoria de los que vivian allí se habían ido de paseo porque la verdad no hay mucho para entretenerse en el medio del bosque. Los únicos que habían quedado habían sido Equius que estaba cuidando de Nepeta y sus tres amigos que habían dicho que tenían algo importante que hacer.

-Rose, Dave, Jade ¿Que están haciendo?-preguntó John cuando por fin los encontró.

-Oh! John! Ven a ayudarnos-pidió Jade con su típico tono alegre.

-¿Que hacen?

-Un recuento de las lineas de tiempo-explicó Rose-tenemos la creencia de que si podemos llevar la cuenta de los obstaculos que Dave tuvo que padecer en las anteriores dimenciones alternas podremos encontrar un camino para poder vencer a nuestros enemigos de una vez por todas.

-Mmm... ¿Pero no es algo sencillo? Es decir, tenemos que ir contra la malvada empresa Betty Crocker y luego nos cargamos a Lord English ¿no era así?

La verdad a John le incomodaba un poco saber que toda su vida desde su nacimiento hasta la muerte de su madre había sido planeada por Dave para poder salvar el mundo y a sus amigos. Pero tambien sabía que el rubio había sacrificado numerosas veces personas importantes para él por el bien de los demas. Eso hacía que la cruda realidad fuera más llevadera y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir muy egoísta por pensar algo así.

-No, eso no es recomendable porque es lo que Lord English espera que hagamos.

-¿De que estas hablando, Rose?

-Cuando en la linea de tiempo numero 49 llegamos hasta este punto, es decir, acabamos con Serket y luego con la puta mujer pez Lord English tomó en control de la empresa Betty Crocker y fue tomando todas los megaemporios del mundo hasta dominarlo por completo mediante a la esclavización comercial-explicó Dave

-¿Me estás diciendo que si acabamos con Betty Crocker Lord English tomará el control del mundo?

-Eso parece-afirmó Jade.

-Eso no puede ser bueno.

-No lo es, por eso estamos recapitulando los errores del pasado-explicó Rose.

-Por suerte hasta no ha muerto nadie ¿eso no es una buena señal?

-No estoy tan seguro de eso-explicó Dave-porque somos tantos que es más fácil que alguno la cagué.

-¿Me estás diciendo que algunos de nuestros amigos deberían morir?

-Yo no dije eso, porque hasta ahora todo parece estar llendo sobre ruedas y tu idea de traer a Vriska fue más que genial ya que así no corremos el riesgo de que ella nos traicioné, es decir, ella es menos aterradora cuando está a tu lado y parece disfrutar viviendo con nosotros-se rectificó Dave.

-Pero aún hay algunos de nosotros que parecen no estar tan en sincronia con el grupo-agregó Rose

-¿Como quien?

-Como Eridan Ampora, el nunca ha sido muy sociable y ahora que Vriska está con nosotros parece estar un poco, bastante, más distanciado-dijo Rose

-Hace una par de semanas le pedí a Fef que saliera con él para ver si se animaba pero todo fue peor y no creo que a ella le resulte para nada cómodo volver a salir con él.

-¿Que no eran como pan y mermelada?-preguntó John pensando en aquellos chicos que pasaban horas y horas juntos.

-Eran. Con el tiempo la gente cambia John-dijo Rose-es fácil tomar distancia emocional con una persona que no ves hace cuatro años, incluso si fue alguna vez tu mejor amigo.

John se entristeció un poco al escuchar eso, en parte porque no podía comprender ese sentimiento. Él nunca se había distanciado emocionalmente de sus amigo, ellos siempre habían estado con él incluso cuando estaba el solo, lo mismo con su hermano Jake y con Karkat y con, bueno ¡hablara con ellos poco o mucho todos eran impotrtantes para él!

-¿Y quien más?

-Bueno, yo diría que Gamzee y Jane, pero ya le dijimos a Karkat y a Roxy que los controles debidamente.

-Entiendo... ¿Puedo ver ese libro?

-Claro.

***Sale de una torta de chocolate***

**Hola a todos! Estás apariciones mías son cada vez mas ocurrente , tanto, que ya tengo que alabarme sola *llora, llora***

**En fin, les presentó la secuela de "Historias no contadas": "Historias perdidas" Está bien, no soy muy original para los nombre ¡no me juzguen! Es la historia de las lineas de tiempo en las que dave estuvo antes de la actual.**

**Obviamente no voy a contar todas porque son como cien lineas de tiempo distintas. Está vez todo está narrado por Dave de un modo un poco más... bueno, si tienen que compararlo con algo debería ser con la historia de Vriska, lo que significa que voy a narrar una vida completa en un capítulo. **

**Desde ya las pido que tengan paciencia con mis actualizaciones y eso, porque esta vez los capitulos van a ser DEMASIADO LARGOS.**

**Gracias a todos!**


End file.
